Destiny, Faith, Call it what You Like: It's My Life
by NovaLun
Summary: A defiant girl test her limits and abilities as she navigates a new world. Not everyone she meets is rooting for success but ask her if she cares. She doesn't. She has one goal, to get noticed and to win the love of her childhood crush. She'll do anything it takes. Anything.
1. Chapter 1

After the school's final bell I packed my things in my bag and followed the line of blue weaving their way towards the library. As we passed the large glass atrium the line began to grow into a sea of blue, but instead of continuing on straight with the rest of my Faction I darted to the right, and made a quick left. Within a few more steps I was lost in a concrete world away from prying eyes. It only took a few moments to get to my destination, but it still felt like an eternity to me.

My destination was a small, shabby looking loft settled in what used to be a haven for the Factionless. But the Dauntless foot solders pushed them from this place a few years ago. Now, it's served as my own private learning center slash gym. I've been coming here ever since last year's Choosing Ceremony. That was the day he chose both of our destiny's. I haven't seen him since that day. My heart grew heavy, suddenly making me loose balance. I grabbed at the brick wall behind me.

Get ahold of yourself. Tomorrow is the Aptitude Test then the next day I'll be starting a new life in a new faction. All of this is for you, I promised him. Thinking of his face made me smile. Growing up, I knew then and still know that he never knew I existed. We never spent time together, never had any classes together, we never even exchanged pleasantries. How could we? With us hanging out with different crowds and being a year apart. But that it's going to change. I tossed my school bag on a near by table and headed to a corner I had equipped with flexible clothes and traded in my shiny, flat, blue shoes for black boots.

After I dressed, I stretched and started my quick work out. I've been spending my time training since the Choosing Ceremony, where changed Factions. Last year, he chose year, I will choose Dauntless. I will make him notice me, he will notice me. I will make him fall in love with me, he will love me. I chanted my inner-mantra as I pushed myself to do 200 push-ups. I've been working out every day for the past year. I have also read every war novel; combat manual, weapon log, and martial arts how to book, that the library had. I feel strong, body and mind. I feel prepared, well I hope I am prepared and I'm not just talking out of my ego.

I've never been what anyone would call strong, I'm small even for Erudite standards. I'm only five feet tall, I was until resented curvy and soft. Now, I'm still curvy but my body is defined. I've had to wear clothes twice my normal size in order to hide the muscles I grew on my arms and legs. My physical characteristics were the only thing I had to worry about hiding from my family. Me being out late, never bothered anyone both of my parents worked long hours. My mother is a Chemical Physician and my father works as an inventor, so they are always coming home late at night.

A new traumatic feeling came over me. My parents are not going to be happy. At all. I am sure they expect nothing but absolute perfection results from my aptitude test. I am going to have to go in tomorrow and calculate my every breath and move because when it comes to testing time both of my parents are on the review boards. I am sure any blurb, blemish, or problem will trip them up and they will know I am up to something. They expect flawlessness and if it were up to them I would be following my big brother, Hugo, and choosing Erudite. But, I will not.

I swatted away thoughts of my parents as I picked up a How to Manual which main topic is assembling and disassembling guns.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day before the sun. My heart was beating erratically and my body was filled to the brim with adrenaline. During the entire time I was getting dressed and at breakfast I kept having to wipe my palms on my slacks. I'm glad I chose dark blue slacks today, hopefully no one will notice my shaking hands. When I made it to school most of my faction were assembled on a narrow table closest to the floor to ceiling glass windows. Some were reading books, playing games, or simply sitting silently. I chose the last option. Part of me knows what I need to do, another doesn't know how I'm going to pull this off, and a very small parts want to run home, crying for my mother

Names were beginning to be called, alphabetically of course. That means I'll be here awhile, my mind has been racing since this morning. I really don't know how I'm going to pull this off. Studying for a year about combat, warfare, martial arts, pressure point and everything else I've been studying has changed the way I thought. Reading everything I have, doing everything I have done; I honestly understand completely why he changed factions. Now, I want to change factions not only to be close to him but I know Dauntless is where I need to be.

After a few hours a voice came from the far doorway, his voice was loud and clear. My name echoed in my ears.

Valentina Vane.

Andrew Prior was watching me through narrowed eyes, I had to suppress my urge not to kick him in his knee cap. Out of all of the Amity members to oversee my test it had to be Andrew Prior. I've never formally met him before but I've seen him on several occasions throughout my life. Seeing as Abnegation and Erudite don't get along a friendly interaction is very unlikely. Coupling with that fact, there's also the fact that my Mother is high on the chain of command in Erudite. She's known around all the factions to be a "real ball buster." And it's not false hearsay I've seen her make grown men cry by simple using a different tone in her voice.

So with my mother's personality along with my Super Villain-esk name, I've grown a reputation that I don't want or deserve. But at least no one really messed with me at school. I never had friends or enemies, which I guess for most teenagers it's a good thing. When I reached the end of the room, Andrew Prior held the door open for me, but he kept at arms length from me. As he led me down the hall I couldn't help but think that he was acting awkward. He kept rubbing his arms together and shooting glances at me like he expected me to disappear out of thin air or hit him in the back of the head.

If he doesn't stop giving me his crazy looks I will hit him over the head.

He led me to the end of the hall, and opened a silver door to the left of us. Okay, this is take a deep breath all I have to do is ace this test. It's like any other test I've taken, this will be a piece of cake. I've never, not aced a test. I listened to the voice in my head and before I stepped through the threshold I took one last deep breath.

He instructed me to sit it a white leather chair that was leaned back, I also observed that a Oneiric, a machine that reads the subject's deep thoughts/dream whenever they undergo the Aptitude Test, was sitting next to the chair. My hand involuntarily went to my throat. Great I'm gonna get huge needle to the throat. I hopped onto the chair reminding myself of a few mantras I read; mind over matter, pain is only temporary, I tried to think of more but my mind suddenly went blank when Andrew Prior began to describe the process. Oh…..crap. My mind went completely dead once I saw the needle. I'm done, I drugged my fingernails into the arms of the chairs. My eyes squeezed shut.

"One…two…three." Once Andrew Prior counted to three I felt a huge pinch and then suddenly nothing at all. I looked up, blinking. I was no longer in the sterile, white room. Now, I found myself in the school hallway. A school bell rang and the halls flooded with kids, some faces I knew and some I didn't. A young girl came behind me, I watched as she pushed past another group of kids. My hands balled into fist, a dark rage filled me, I quickly batted it away. Right now is not the time for that. I continued to watch the girl, something about her drew my attention. Without warning, she tripped down and the crowd around her divided. A large space was created around her, I was able to walk up and stop about five feet from her.

Three girls opposite from me where giggling and pointedly making fun of her. So this is the test, how would an Erudite act? I looked around, making myself look bored. I really want to punch the three girls in their faces but I know that's not the right answer. A poster caught my eye, it was promoting a science contest. I stepped closer, adjusting my glasses to make it look like I was truly interested in the contents of the flyer. Lucky for me, the Aptitude only records the subject's actions and reactions. I would truly be screwed it if could read my emotions and thoughts.

The ground shifted from under me, I was now on the balcony of an old building. I looked around, there was a small garden box with vegetables and a plethora of garden tools, there were a stack of magazines on a glass table across from the box and I looked at the neighboring the building I was on. It was close enough that if I stepped out on the ledge I would be able to jump across to the next building. Obviously I won't be doing that.

Instead, I grabbed the first magazine and began scanning it for any important information but as I try to read it the words began to move.i looked out, above the top of the magazine. I found myself in the main square of town, if I went to the left I would be heading towards the library. If I kept going straight I would be heading towards the Candor main building. If I turned to take the bus I would be on my way to the Amity Farms. Another obvious choice.

"Erudite." Andrew Prior announced sounding almost annoyed.


End file.
